Adventures of Kikia
by TheMizukochan
Summary: Naraku is back, and they've gone back to the Feudal era to defeat him. Something terrible happens causing their daughter to go through the well, but something goes really wrong on the way were she's faced with major problems....can things get any weirder?
1. Prologue

Adventures of Kikyia

The couple lay in bed, snuggled in eachother's arms, sleeping soundly. Then, suddenly, the child screams in her bed, then jumps over the railing of her bed, running into her parents room. The tears trickle down her face, she couldn't stop them. She felt shame as her father would see her cry.

"Mu-mu-mommy?" The little girl called. Her mother shot up in her bed, bringing her husband with her, at the sound of her daughter's sobbing voice.

"Kikyia? What's wrong sweety?" She said, rushing her daughter into a tight embrace.

"Yah, tell us, pup." Her father encourage.

"I had a bad dream..you went through the well! You left, and you weren't coming back. You were going off to fight the monsters!" She sobbed into her mothers night gown.

"Oh...baby...we won't leave you, I promise." Kagome sighed, holding her daughter tighter.

"Yah, in fact, why don't you sleep with us, pup. You can make sure we don't leave." Inuyasha suggested, tickling his little hanyou's ears. Tehir daughter giggled, as they settled her in between them, Her white bangs floating across her face, and her pitch black hair raging wildly behind her. Kikia's eyes gold eyes fluttered closed, and she slept.....

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"WHa-what?" Kikyia stuttered. her eyes stinging.

"I'm..so sorry, baby. But he's back, we never thought-"

"You promised! You promised you would never leave!"" Kikia said, turning her sadness into anger. "You lied to me!"

"Honey, if we don't go back...we know we have to, if we hadn't decided to go, then who knows how things could change? You have to understand."

"Well I don't. Can't I come?" She said, hiding her eyes with her white bangs.

"NO! Under no circumstances are you to go through the well!" Inuyasha growled. He had remained quiet, Kagome saying it should be her to break the news to Kikia, but this he had to say. "Naraku would not-no- he would try to kill you! Kikia, the well leads to the place of ghost stories we've told you about! Listen, you need to stay here with your uncle and brother, and protect them both."

"I'm no babysitter..." she grumbled.

"I trained you to hold a sword for this reason. Sango and Miroku need our help. And there's only one person I'd trust to protect the jewel."

Kikia looked up, and saw the chain in her mother's hand. Kagome placed it on her neck, and that was that last thing they gave her before they left...

It's been 6 years, and they still haven't come back. Myoga come around from time to time,to give us there regards, let us know they're alive, that sort of thing. Me and my friend, Kouru, were talking about them on our way to school. He being Sango and Miroku's youngest, he's the only one I can talk to this about.

"Man, Kikia, do you think they'll ever get back."

"I don't no, but if they don't hurry, I'm going in after them."

"Yah right, and face the wrath of your pops?," the image of his enraged face came to mind, giving me shivers, "Or worse, your mom!" That image was terrifying.

"Yah...well, it can't take them that much longer to send for us. Besides, two more years, and they can't stop me." I grin mischeviously.

"Awe my friend, you braviory astounds me, "he say, grabbing my shoulder's in an embrace. Kouru and me have been friends since we were barely a month old. He was born only 2 weeks after me. Suddenley, I felt a tight squeeze on my butt.

"AHH! You mofo, get off me!" I say, kicking him hard.

"Ouch! Kami, that'd be my shin your kicking!"

"Yah, and next time I'll be aiming to rid the chance of you ever reproducing!" I scream, then running off to the school building. The sutra on my back is itchy, and I'm aching to take it off, and let my ears out. I go to the same school my mom went to, so her old uniform is a good fit. But the skirt is soo short with my long legs, I'm almost sure the perv is getting a view, so I pick out speed. No one around, so I go fast.

Like passing a car fast.

"Hey! No demonic powers!" Kauru shouts behind me.

After school I drop my stuff on the grass and run to the well. I go into the well house and sit down. I'd only been to the feudal era once, to get my sword and train a little. The sword sat there were I'd left it this morning. I trained everyday day, and wouldn't stop till needed. Tetsryia and the jewel were the only things left to connect me to my parents.

I grab and sit down, letting the calm wash through me I take a breath, then start talking.

"Hey...I did my homework before during lunch...so I'm good mom...", I say to the well, leaning in, hoping maybe, somehow, they'll here me, "I also kicked Kauru's ass today...after he grabbed mine. I should of seen it coming actually... I got an A on that test, so...no worries there. I've been keeping Tetsryina nice and polished..." I absentmindedly rub a finger over the little indention in my sword, for when, if it's an emergency, I shall place the Shikon No Tama, for an extra boost, "I know you'd kill me dad if I didn't practice. Uncle Souta and Aunt Hitomi are great, you know since yesterday...I miss you, I really wish you'd come back...it's been six years...I can barely remeber your face." My voice cracks a little. I walk out of the well, and begin to practice.

I focus on the energy of the wind, waiting for the tear...and there it is... if I were to slash right through it, the vibration, making beautiful sounds, could destroy the whole lawn. I smile, and relax. The wind scar disappears, and I walk in side, sword my my side. I've never slept without it.

I wake up shuffling on the floor boards...someone here. A door slammed, and someone in Souta's room...

I calm my self down, reasoning that maybe he was just in the bathroom, and had gone back to his room.

Just then something choked me. Not hands, or an actual solid object, but just the...presence of something...dad had once called it a demonic aura...

I had one, but of course I could not feel my own. Kauru had told me about it once..but this one it felt...almost disgusting. I knew what it meant. A demon was in the house.

Was it Uncle Sesshomaru...or possibly...

No! Dad and Uncle had never made me feel like this...frozen in place.

I got up, and ran down the hall pressing my ear to the door. I heard voices.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel! Were is it?!" A women voice shouted.

"Be gone demon." Souta said, probably holding up a sutra or something. Gramps had left that kind of thing behind. I might've rolled my eyes if I wasn't so frightened. "I shall never tell you of it's where abouts!" I couldn't move. It wasn't the aura, but just the pure fear. I clutched the jewel, and my sword in my hand.

All of a sudden there was a slicing sound, and my fear vanished as I heard my uncle scream. I ran in and almost dropped the Tetsrya...

"No...no...NO!!!!" I screamed. Blood was splattered on the wall...Uncle Souta in the middle of it. He was unmoving. The tears welled up in my eyes. I looked at the demon who had killed my uncle.

She had on a weirdly designed kimono, feathers in her hair, red eyes, and a fan she seemed to be waving around. I gripped my sword tighter. "You..you killed him...how could you-"

"Ah...so you have it. I might've killed the man earlier if I knew it would've coaxed out the jewel." She said it so easily, as if killing was normal. I was filed with ate for this women who acted like this was daily business.... "You are the morgel's daughter, are you not?"

"I am Kikyia...daughter Kagome and Inuyasha Higurashi...it's of little concern of you, seeing you won't be on the earth much longer." I growled through my teeth. I stood with my sword in a fight stance. I charged for her, ready to plow the sword through her chest, but then she waved that fan, and cresent shaped flashes of light came at me. I dodged them, but one got my cheek.

"Silly girl. Do you honestly think you can defeat me, a full youkai? You are mostly human. Your pathetic."

"Shut up, bitch!" I say, and then I jump and slash my sword at her. she waves her fan again, and a gust of wing pushes me back. Before I can reach the ground, throws some more slashes at me, which hit my arm and leg, full on. "AHH!" I fall to the ground. There is a huge gash on my knee and elbow, nth on the right side. There's also a couple scrapes in other places. I'm pretty much bleeding badly. I don't have much time to regain any strength, because in less then three seconds, another stream of flashes comes torwards me. I to the first thing I think of, and put my sword in front of me. It holds off for a bit, but it seems the bitch won't stop. I can't hold on for much longer. It's too much, and my sword start's digging into my hands. Blood is streaming down my arms, and I can't hold. My hand feels like's it's sliced through. And other flash hits me, but...it hit me in the chest...there searing pain everywhere....I fall. I've failed...it's all I can think...I've failed...

My head hits the floor with a thud, but my chest hurts too much for me to care.

"Girl, you'd be smart to give me the jewel, come now. Before you drown in a pool of your own blood." Was there a pool of it? Of course there was, why had I thought it must be something else soaking my clothes? It was my blood. I grabbed the jewel around my neck in defiance, the tetsryia out of reach, probably in it's normal form. "Fine, I get it whether your dead or alive..." She picked something up, I don't know what...I don't care. All I know is the the pain..it's everywhere...It couldn't be worse...

Until it did.

There was something stabbing through my side. I scream at the top of my lungs, knowing whats happening. She gone me through with my own sword. I feel like a skewer. No, there was nothing worse then this. I couldn't even feel, I couldn't breathe, I just knew it was done, I was done. I should be dead soon, and that almost made me happy. There would be no more pain...no more worries...that when my head seemed to split in two.

My head was screaming at me, scolding me for giving up. I grabbed the sword lodged in my side, and then I flung it across the room. The voice in my head cheered that.

_No, you don't need that...that cages you..._

There was something hot in my hands, it was burning me, begging to be let out. I couldn't see past a blinding red, and my body ached. I just did as the voice instructed.

_Just release...let go, and I'll get rid of the bitch...Kikia doesn't need to do anything except rest...I take care of it. Just hold out the burn, and tell it in you soul that it can attack the bitch..._

I let it control me, because it seemed easier. I didn't know what I was doing, till I was on the floor, gasping. The pain was still there, only now, voices were screaming...I just closed my eyes, hoping for the last time...

I woke up in a hospital bed, and groaned....it hadn't been a dream, he was gone. I would never see him again. He was gone. I cried before I realized Kauru was there.

"Oh thank kami, you awake! I thought for sure that..."

"Baka...like I'd go out that easy...it's my fault." I said through tears.

"No...no it's not. That was a powerful..." he gulped.

"It was a youkai. A beast. A monster. Something that's in me, something that I let loose that night...something that was afraid to go in there before it was too late."

"Stop it Kikia, it's not your fault!"

"Yes it is!"

"Itf it weren't for you,she would've gotten the jewel! Then were would we all be? Kikia, don't you dare feel bad about any of this!" I hadn't realized he was crying.

"I'm...I'm sorry if I worried you Kauru. I'm so sorry."

"Don't you say sorry for a single thing!" He shouted.

"Oh, I'm...where's the jewel?' I said, trying very hard not to say the word.

"On the bedside table."

I looked, and there it was. I reached for it, but when I tried to touch it...it was burning. I grabbed, and it felt...like that women aura. Dark, disgusting, burning...evil.

"Oh no...I...I think I...."


	2. The girl next to the well

I crept out of bed, being careful not to trip or make the slightest sound. If I woke up my brother...I didn't even want to think about it. I needed to get to mom. She needed to ppurify the jewel, after what Id done to it...

And she could possibly use it to defeat Naraku. She needed this. They would have to understand. They'd have to...

"Were are you going?" Dammit. My brother had heard me.

"Taisho, go back to sleep...before I kill you as well."

"Don't talk like that. It wasn't your fault." He said in a calm voice.

"Oh yah?" I turned around looking him stright in the face. "Who didn't stop her before she killed uncle? Who couldn't get herself to move? Who was such a sickish fighter she got beat she turned into a full demon, and now the jewel is contaminated?"

"You were very skilled to have made it out-"

"Shut up! It was me! Me! ME! ME! I only made it out because I was beat up so bad my demon side took over! What do I have to show for it? I'll tell you what!" I took off my shirt, showing all the bandages on my stomache and shoulder. Ther was others covering my arms and legs. "All I have is these. There a reminder of how pathetic and scared and _weak _I am! I killed uncle! It was me! That bitch was just a quick thing!"

"You can't go through the well."

"I can, and I will! Now go back to sleep!"

"I'll tell them."

"You can after I'm gone. Look, I just...I need to see them." I crouched down on my knee to him. "Please, Taisho? Please?" He wavered, but he went back to bed. I ran to the well house, and held my bag and sword, tightly in my hand. I couldn't be that bad there...could it? I took a deep breath, as if jumping into a pool, and leaped. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to a weird space like place, swirling around me. I remebered this from my childhood, but then...something hurt. It felt as if something was pullng me. This wasn't supposed to happen, I knew that much. I yank the jewel and chain from my neck, and stuffed it in my pocket. The pulling continued, as if deciding where to send me. I tried to calm down, but I couldn't. When the pulling stopped, it felt as if I had been sling shotted to the ground. I landed with a thud. There were vines everywhere I pulled myself up, slowly, I was exhausted from the pulling. I landed on the ground, and fell a sleep, not caring what happened to me now. A youkai could eat me for all I cared, I just wanted sleep....

A day earlier....

"What, what do you mean you guys need to go?" Inuyasha(the Inuyasha you know) said to Miroku and Sango, saying they needed to take a break.

"Inuyasha, we need to go to our homes. Each of us needs supplies," Sango explained. "You can go with Kagome to her time."

"Keh..."

The groups parted ways, Kagome and Inuyasha on there way to the village. Kagome did need supplies, and it wouldn't hurt her to study a little. Her and Inuyasha had now known eachother for about 5 months, and she couldn't stop thinking about how much she cared for him. Kikyo would always be a problem, but she could still stay by his side.

"Inuyasha, how bout we stay here, it's golden week anyways." Kagome suggested.

"Can you still get me some of that ninja food?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Then no skin off my bones," He said, "Just don't wait to go get stuff we need before they get back. Were not wastin' time for you to just go over that well when ever you find it convenient." He huffed.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"SIT!" He went down hard, and she kept walking.

"Kagome! What was that for?!" He said, pissed.

"You need to stop being so rude to- Huh? WHo is that?!" Ksgome said, running over to the well. She found, lying unconscious, a girl with modern clothes. But what was even weirder, is that she wasn't a human girl, she was a youkai. Or a hanyou she guessed by her ears. They strangley resembled Inuyasha's, and she had white bangs like his, but the rest of her hair was pitch black. She carried a sword that had tons of blood stains on it. and she was covered head to toe in bandages. Her hand also had a bandage. She had fangs and claws. "Inuyasha, look!"

Inuyasha ran up, worried, but his fear was changed to curiosity as he saw the girl lying next to the well. "Do you know her?" Kagome asked.

"No, I don't think so, I mean...she looks a little familiar, but I know I've never met her. Come on, will take her back and get her some water."

"Good idea, I can take care of her..but Inuyasha?"

"Yah?"

"Her clothes...there from my era."

"You serious?!" Inuyasha gasped.

"Yah, there so modern...do you think that she's a youkai from my time, like there are demon in hiding?" Kagome mused.

"I doubt it. We'll have to question her, she could be a threat to the village. Take her sword."

"Why?"

"You see those blood stains? I don't want the next stain to come from you. I bet she attacked a nearby village, and was dragged here to be disposed of."

"I don't think so...." Kagome said, taking the sword close. They walked back to the village, and set her down in Kaede's hut. Kaede was gone on a trip for herbs, and wouldn't be back for several days.....

I woke up to the smell of food. I was soooo hungry. But my instincts told me to stay down. That food was not for me, but for whoever had brought me to...this place. I peaked around to see I was in a hut, and my ears adjusted to the sound of two familiar voices...they were fighting.

"I just don't think that girl would hurt anyone." A female voice stated.

"Oh yah, and why else would her sword be covered in blood stains? That girl is a killer." a males voice argued.

"No! I cannot believe that."

"You've never spoken to her!"

They were fighting about me..being a killer. The girl was defending m, and the boy obviously was stupid. I put my hand in my pocket, and...yes, the jewel was still there. I stupidly sighed in relief.

"She's awake." The males voice shouted. I jumped up, and ran for the door, but something knocked me back. I closed my eyes and waited for another blow, but it didn't come, only encouraging words.

"We don't want to hurt you...just ask you some question." The girl said. Why was her voice so familiar? "Could you please tell us your name?" That voice..the sincerity...

"No...way..." I said opening my eyes, to see if it was possible.

"Kid, this can be easy or it can be hard. I don't have a problem hurting you." The man said, myself finally recognizing his arrogance.

"Inuyasha!" The girl said. That proved it!

"You...you're so young...." I said in bewilderment.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kagome said. I knew who she was now.

"Your wearing...the school uniform...and you," I said pointing to Inuyasha, "You look....so..." I couldn't describe it. It was them, but it wasn't. I couldn't contain myself. I threw myself at my father. "Oh I missed you!" I cried, holding onto his neck tightl. He tried to get me off, but I wouldn't budge.

"Hey get off me, kid!"

"Inuyasha, is this some other girlfriend?"

"WHAT!? NO! Now get her off me!"

I let go and looked at his face. It was him. It was them. I was so happy.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." I started, but I decided to wait just a bit, figure out what was going on. "My name is Kikia. I'm looking for my parents, is it possible I could stay here for a while?"


	3. You got some splainin

I ate my soup, as they kept questioning me.

"So, where do you think your parents are?" mother asked.

"Oh, close by, I think. It's all about how I go presenting myself to them."

"Do they not know your their daughter?"

"Actually...I'm not sure how to answer that...I guess not."

"So, where do you come from?" Dad asked, skeptically. It was actually quite annoying.

"I, uh...I live around here actually."

"You do, do you?"

I huffed, puting down my bowl. "Yes, I do."

"And what are all those bandages about?"

"There...there was an incident with a demon..."

"Oh, that's sounds terrible." Mother said with sympathy.

"Kid should've been able to take care of herself." My dad said in an ovnoxious tone. I was beginning to doubt this was him.

"Hey! I am 16, but I had never had to deal with that kind of thing! Besides, I think this was a very powerful demon...she had like this fan, and it cut right through me."

"Kagura!" Mom shouted.

"That women...your right she is powerful...She defeated the whole wolf clan all by herself." Dad said, nodding.

"So...thats who Uncle Kouga was after?" I slipped, and imedialtey covered my mouth....I was in trouble.

"Kouga is your uncle!?" Dad said standing up, face full of rage. Oh shit.

"Well...not really...We...consider him to be...after..."

"Thats it, I want this girl out!"

"No wait! Please let me explain..."

"Alright, start talking! " Dad growled.

"Okay, I'll start with my full name...Kikia...Higurashi." They both froze.

"Excuse me?" Mother gasped.

"I know....I don't know what happened when I went through the well, but it took me here, instead to where you are now! I'm so confused..." I faded.

"You actually expect us to believe you are Kagome's daughter!?!?!?!!" Dad screamed, obviously pissed at not just the fact that he thinks I'm lying, but that Kagome would have any kids at all.

"Not just her daughter..." I sighed, "Your's too." Dad froze.

"Excuse me?" He gasped. "That's impossible because we haven't...I mean, we don't..." He was blushing right red.

"Listen to me, I can prove it. Dad, you're human night is on the new moon, mine is on the full moon. Kagome, you can travel here using the well, and your both hunting the sacred jewel!"

"Well...that doesn't make any of what your saying true." Kagome said, avoiding my eyes.

"Here's the future, you defeat Naraku. Afterword, dad comes to live with you. You guys go through high school together, Miroku and Sango too. Rin and Uncle Sesshomaru come too. They have about 5 kids, and you only have two, me and Taisho, my brother. Your both fight alot, but in a loving way, like you do now! Mom isn't much of a cook, but that's okay cause dad sneaks us ramen! Miroku and Sango have eight kids, one my age! His name is Kauru, and he's a perverted bastard who's butt I have to kick atleast once a day because he keeps grabbing my ass!!!" I took a breath. They kept looking at me, wide eyed. "If that's not enough proof, then here!" I said, taking out the sacred jewel. "How else could I have it?"

Kagome's face suddenly went pale, and dad almost fell over.

"Is that...is that..."

"I sensed somehing, but I wanted to wait, or else Inuyasha would have...."

"So that is..."

"Yah..."

I took a deep breath. "You guys left a while back, when I was ten, and you left me to protect this..." I said, clutching it close. "Please....I can't believe it either, but...I just..." I sunk to my knee's on the floor.

"If that's the sacred jewel...then can use to become a full demon!" Dad shouted. I imediatley looked up, and he was coming for me. I stood up on my hand and spinned kicked him into the wall. "Oof!"

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!" Mom shouted.

"Not necessary...kid's got quite a kick..." Inuyasha said from the floor. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Dad..NO! You promised!"

"What are you talkin' about."

"What am I....you swore to me and mom you'd never do that! You swore on your life! You...you said you could protect us with your arms tied behind your back...you didn't need all that...How could you even think...to...You almost killed mom once! Don't you see? You almost killed her! AND ME!" He was taken back a bit, his eyes wide. But then a grimace came on his face.

"Keh."

This man...he wasn't my father. Not yet. "I see it's going to take more then this to convince your stubborn ass. Here." I said, holding out my hand. "Smell my blood."

"What?"

"Just do it." He leaned forward, and took a wiff. He coughed a bit, because I'm guessing the sent was strong, then looked up at me.

"I'll admit, it smells a bit like Kagome, but there's a whole other mix in there."

"Duh, it you." I rolled my eyes.

"That ain't enough to convince me." He said, not meeting my eyes.

"Then what will?"

"AHH! GET OFF ME HAG!!!" I screamed, she was coming torward me with a needle. I hated needles. "Your ancient stuff could get me killed."

"If ye are unwilling to take the test, then thee shall assume ye to be lying."

"I'll take the test, fine! I ain't got nothing to hide." I said, sticking out my arm. I closed my eyes and...DAMMIT! "Ouch. Why you old bitch!" I screamed, and kicked her.

"Ye temper certainley does resembles Inuyasha's." She said flatly.

"Hmf." I walked out to where Mom and Dad were wating. "Would you quit looking at me like that? Ugh, you truly annoy me." _This is not how I wanted our reunion. _

"I'm actually starting to believe you." Kagome said.

"You what?!" Inuyasha gasped.

"Well...think about it. How could she know all that stuff about us. She knew about Seshomaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku....I just can't think of anything."

"You actually think that she could be our daughter? **Our** daughter?" Inuyasha said, raising an eyebrow. Mom's face suddenly got that terrifying look in her eyes. It was still able to send chills up my spin.

"And is that so horrible?" She growled. I institently found myself feeling like I child again, and did what I always did when mom was like this...hid behind dad.

"Th-thats not what I meant...I mean...do you imagine that I...I mean we-"

"Is that really the worst possible future you can imagine? Oh, I'm sorry, would you rather she was Kikyo's and your daughter?" She said, standing up and walking torwards us.

"NO- I mean I...it's just that-"

"Or perhaps you and some other girls? I guessing anyone but me is a better option."

"I never said that, what I ment to say was...I never realized...I mean, that you wanted-"

"CLEARLY YOU SEE ME AS AN UNTHINKABLE OPTION!!!! AND WHO EVER SAID I WANTED TOO?!?!?!?!?"

"Hey! I was just saying that if you really wanted to-"

"SIT!!!" And with that dad went down so hard, he made a dent in the floor.

"You had to open your trap, didn't you?" I sighed, and rolled my eyes, as Kaede walked through the door...


	4. My daughter makes things complicated

"SHE"S WHAT?!?" Mom and dad said standing up. Ha!

"She's been telling the truth. All the blood's color works, the test's are positive. She is ye daughter." Kaede nodded.

"Th-that can't be..." Dad stuttered. I'm guessing this kinda dashed his hopes for Kikyo, but...wait, is that a small smile?

Holy cow, it is! He's trying to hide it, but he's happy! I can't help but give him a grin. He realizes I've seen his smile, and then looks away. He's trying to hide it...why now? Oh, wait...

"Are you guys...not together yet?" I asked.

Mom blushes bright red, then looks away. "Wh-what does that question have to do anything?" She says, avioding my eyes.

"You aren't? But...but....you have to be! Awe, come on! You guys always use to say that you fell in love with each other the first time you saw one another." Inuyasha blushed now, and seemed to be...angry? Or was it frustration? Oh, wait he was embarassed. "So that's it...you guys haven't told each other yet...well this is certainly awkward."

"I have no idea what you ar talking about." Mom states firmly.

"Oh come on! This is so stupid." I say, then get up and walk out. I look up...it's night. I sit down and clutch Tetsrya. I remember when dad got it for me....

_"Kikia, I have a gift for you." Dad called. I had never been to the feudal era before, and I as walking along the tree's._

_"A gift! Ooohh...gimme gimme gimme!"_

_"Ehem?"_

_"Oh...gimme please!" I said, bouncing up and down. He got something out from under his haori, it seemed like along stick, wrapped up in cloth. I grabbed it, sat down, and teared away the paper while muttering a quick "Thank you!" I opened the package and inside was a sword. "Oh! Is it like your's daddy?" I squealed._

_"Yes, very much so. You see, it is also made from a fang of my father's." Je said, sitting down and pulling me close._

_"Cool! WHat's it's name?"_

_"Tetsrya..." He whispered in my dog ears._

_"Tetsrya..." I repeated. I felt the sword pulse in my hand, and I gasped. "It's magic..."_

_"Yes, demon magic. You must always be careful and use it to protect the ones close to you."_

_"Yes daddy, I promise...."_

ANd ten years later, I broke that promise. I had failed to protect uncle Souta. I hadn't been careful. And now I would forever have the scars to prove it. Why had I been so foolish?

"Why did it all go so wrong?" I whispered.

"What went wrong?" My Mom's voice said, coming out of the hut.

"Oh!" I gasped. She couldn't know. "Just that, I got sent here instead into the present, er, I guess future feudal era." I stammered.

"Why **did** you come here?" She inquired. Oh, right, the visit had been strictly business.

"I...Something happened to the jewel. It got corrupted. I can't explain it exaclty, you have to feel it." I held out the purple crystal. It was **so** much darker then what it was suppose to be. I had gotten use to the burning. Mom reached out for the jewel, but an inch from the jewel, she pulled back hastily, and gasped.

"What was that just now? It was like an unbearable, disgusting heat. It feels...it feels..."

"It's basicly the solid form of a powerful demonic aura. I haven't the power to fix it. The Mom I knew in my time, the future you, could have fixed this easily. She said she had trained for a while...but...do you think you could?"

"I...I haven't the slightest idea how." She said, flaring at the disgusting evil thing in my hands.

"What about that old priest in there? She could help, right? And maybe Auntie Kikyo could..." my voice faded off as I saw the expression of pain on her face as I mentioned Kikyo's name. So, it all hadn't been sorted out yet. How early was this? She and Kikyo were still fighting? I couldn't be more then three years into the actual beginning! How strange it was to see my parents looking at each other with loving eyes, know how they end up, but know that they haven't excepted it yet. These to people were the two most in love souls I had ever witnessed, and neither of them had the courage to come out and say it! I guess we all need a little help.

"He loves **you**, you know." I say, sighing.

"Huh?"

"He loves you, has loved you, and will always love you. The love he has for Kikyo is gone." I say.

"Don't be ridiculous." She says, her eyes narrowing at the ground, as if it were the cause of her heart's ache. "I could never fill the place of Kikyo... he'll always love her."

"Of course you can never fill it, it's locked tight. But the space that's locked is just storage. He can't feel more for Kikyo, and the love that he had for her is a faded memory. It was basicly over the day she pinned him to that tree. That isn't even the real Kikyo. Just dust. Dust that belongs in storage."

"How could you possibly know that to be true." She sighs.

"Because he told me so, word for word." Her head shoots up. "Granted, maybe the Dad in there hasn't, yet. But when I was about eight years old, I asked him a question about Kikyo, and he answered." I said grinning. It was true. Those had been his exact words. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um...okay."

"What did you **feel** exactly when you found out I hadn't been lying?" I asked. She seemed shocked by the question, then blushed. I smiled as she told me...


	5. Sorry! So so sorry!

Ok guys here's the thing...I am going to right this story but there is another story I started(I have a focus problem) and it's a kinda 'wirte it right now' kinda thing. You know, the kind of story that is just tooo good to not write right now? Any who, Adventures Of Kikia will be written, I just...I have so many stories, and I can't decide which ones to do. First, the feudal high thing is kind of a trilogy, and I want to start the second book, "Feudal: Summer Of Challenges" real soon, cuz it's real long, much longer then the first one. I am not giving up on AOK, but it's just not the highest on my priority list. The one I'm working on now is a bit more fresh, and exciting, and funny, and my friend Ginger(You'll soon know her as Kiko) is on my back wanting me to write about this story more! I swear, it's either I write it, or she'll probably poison me in my sleep (I am sooo not joking). I might just do AOK when I can, until I get this all figured out. Sry if you liked it, but feudal high has more hits, and if ppl like feudal, they will love Ninja Academy. You'll find out about that soon enough.


End file.
